Triangle
by Yaya Chocho Brown
Summary: ketika sahabatmu juga mencintai orang yang kau cintai, apakah kau akan melepaskannya pergi atau tetap mempertahankannya? /OCC, gaje, /RnR
1. Chapter 1

**TRIANGLE**

**By**

**Yaya Chocho Brown**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selalu seperti ini. aku bosan jika selalu saja Temari yang dijodoh-jodohkan dengan Sasuke. Sekali-kali akupun ingin di gosipkan dengan Sasuke. Aku tak akan munafik disini, oke. Aku memang menyukai Sasuke sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Sampai suatu saat, tepatnya baru saja kemarin, sahabatku tercinta-Temari-menggemparkan satu kelas dengan pengakuannya, bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke.

Si pangeran Kutub utara dengan mahkota pantat ayam.

Apakah aku jengkel? Tentu saja. Mana ada gadis yang merasa tak jengkel jika laki-laki yang sudah di sukainya sejak lama juga mencuri hati sahabatnya juga. Aku bahkan sampai berniat membunuh si Pantat ayam yang telah menyebabkan hubungan rumit antara aku dan sahabatku itu. namun aku segera menyadarkan diriku sendiri bahwa semua itu bukan sepenuhnya salah pantat ayam itu. Kesalahannya hanyalah karena ia mempunyai wajah tampan, kepribadian cool condong ke misterius dan pintar. Hei! Jangan memandangku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Aku mengatakan sebuah fakta tau!

Oke mari kita kembali ke ruang kelasku yang saat ini sedang gaduh-gaduhnya karena guru kami hari ini tidak masuk. Ada urusan katanya. Bah! Menggelikan. Asal kau tau aku tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan guru kami itu. Karena tadi saat aku berangkat sekolah, aku melihatnya sedang menggandeng tangan seorang wanita seksi dan masuk kesebuah café yang cukup mewah. Modus guru muda yang masih single.

Temari sedang dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis penggosip yang haus akan berita tentang Temari dan Sasuke. Bisa ku lihat dari sini bahwa Temari agak tak nyaman dengan berondongan pertanyaan dari gadis-gadis tersebut, tapi memang dasarnya Temari adalah seorang yang baik., makanya ia masih menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang di ajukan padanya.

Kemudian aku alihkan pandanganku kearah pangeran sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke. Si cowok yang sedang di gosipkan dengan Temari. Ia terlihat tenang-tenang saja dengan novel yang ada di tangannya sekarang. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan gossip yang beredar tentang dirinya. Dia juga tak akan dapat serangan dari gadis-gadis penggosip yang saat ini mengerubungi Temari. Alasannya sangat jelas. Kau tak akan mudah membuat seorang Uchiha buka mulut.

Aku alihkan lagi pandanganku kearah Temari. Gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum dengan menjawab semua pertanyaan dari gadis-gadis menyebalkan itu. Padahal aku tau dari raut mukanya bahwa ia sudah sangat tidak nyaman dengan suasana tersebut.

Terkadang aku sebal sendiri dengan Temari. Kenapa juga ada gadis sebaik dia. Sampai baiknya sampai tak mampu mengusir gadis-gadis menyebalkan seperti mereka.

Akhirnya, karena aku sudah merasa sangat kasihan dengan Temari yang saat ini hampir mati risih disana, maka aku berdiri dan menghampiri gerombolan para gadis penggosip itu dan menarik Temari keluar dari lingkaran setan tersebut.

Ku dudukan Temari di tempat duduknya dan aku sendiri duduk di tempat dudukku yang berada tepat di sebelah tempat duduk Temari. Baru saja kami duduk, si heboh dari kelas kami, yakni si Naruto sudah berdiri di depan bangku kami dengan senyum nyengir cerianya yang menurutku gaje.

"Temari-chan!" teriaknya dengan suara supernya itu. Membuat aku dan Temari harus menutup telinga sebal. Sebenarnya hanya aku yang menutup telinga sebal, sedangkan Temari menutup telinganya dengan tersenyum. Benar-benar gadis yang sangat baik.

"aku sudah mengetahui semuanya Temari-chan!" suara Naruto masih saja seperti Toa. Tidakkah ia sadar bahwa aku dan Temari merasa terganggu dengan suara toanya itu? "dan aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Teme. Aku janji Temari-chan! Kau pasti akan mendapatkan Teme!" lanjutnya sambil mengenggam tangan Temari. Sedang Temari hanya tersenyum risih dengan sikap Naruto.

"Mari menyatukan Temari-chan dengan Teme!" Teriaknya penuh semangat menggemparkan seluruh kelas. Membuat aku dan seluruh penghuni kelas sweetdrop kecuali Sasuke yang cuek bebek dan Temari yang memerah karena malu.

-000-

Aku menatap orang-orang di depanku ini, (Naruto, Ino, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten serta Karin dan Kiba) yang saat ini sedang berkonfrontasi menjodohkan Sasuke dan Temari dengan pandangan tak percaya. Aku baru saja mendengar bahwa mereka hendak menyuruhku memberi tau Sasuke tentang rencana mereka yang nanti malam akan hang-out bareng dan berniat mengajak Sasuke demi lancarnya perjodohan antara Temari dengan Sasuke yang di sambut dengan anggukan malu-malu Temari dan wajah tak percayaku.

"kenapa harus aku?" tanyaku setelah sekian lama mematung karena mendengar rencana mereka yang menurutku sangat jahat. Ya, menurutku mereka sangat jahat padaku, dengan memaksaku bergabung bersama tim sukses TEMSASU-nama yang mereka berikan pada orang-orang yang mendukung pasangan Temari-Sasuke-. Aku sebagai sahabat Temari yang baik hati, tentu saja harus ihklas-padahal sama sekali tidak- mendukung Temari.

"Sakura-chan. Selama inikan hanya kau gadis yang berani bicara pada Teme, masak soal begini saja kau tidak mau. Ayolah Sakura-chan! Kan ini demi Temari-chan juga." Bujuk Naruto dengan wajah memelasnya.

'Aku bukannya tidak mau Naruto. Tapi coba kau yang ada di posisiku saat ini. apakah kau tak sakit hati jika kau juga mendukung jadiannya orang yang kau cintai dengan sahabatmu? Aku tidak mau Naruto!'. Ingin sekali aku meneriakan kalimat itu di depan wajah Naruto agar ia tak terus menerus memaksaku bicara dengan Sasuke.

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang berbicara dengannya? Kau kan sahabatnya?" aku masih berusaha mengelak.

"Teme tak akan mendengarkanku Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto memelas.

"lalu, atas dasar apa kau menyimpulkan bahwa ia akan mendengarkanku?" kali ini aku berbicara dengan intonasi agak tinggi. Aku memang sudah sangat sebal dengan Naruto.

"hehehhe, feeling." Jawabnya cengengesan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Aku sudah ingin melemparnya dengan sepatuku ketika suara Temari menginterupsi kegiatan yang baru saja akan aku lakukan itu.

"aku mohon bantu aku Sakura-chan." Mohonnya dengan nada memelas.

Oh aku mohon jangan berbicara seperti itu padaku Temari. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak permintaan dari sahabat yang aku sayangi ini.

"baiklah, aku akan bicara dengannya." Jawabku seraya berdiri dan menghampiri bangku Sasuke.

Sasuke masih saja fokus dengan novelnya ketika aku sudah berdiri di depan bangkunya. Aku bisa merasakan Naruto dan yang lain yang ada di pojok depan kelas memandang ku dengan was-was. Aku pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya.

"Sasuke." Panggilku dengan tegas, menyembunyikan hatiku yang sudah berdetak tak karuan. Dengan gerakan yang menurutku dramatis, ia medongak dan menatapku dengan sepasang manik gelapnya yang indah. Demi kami-sama, aku rasa aku akan memeleh karna di tatap oleh mata ini.

"Naruto dan yang lain berencana akan hang-out bareng nanti malam. Dan kami berniat mengajakmu. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanyaku tak yakin.

Sasuke menunduk sebentar, seperti sedang berfikir, kemudian dia kembali mendongak menatapku.

"Siapa saja yang ikut?" tanyanya datar.

"Temari akan ada-"

"aku ikut." Sahut Sasuke sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Kemudian dia sibuk lagi dengan novelnya.

Aku mematung di tempatku berdiri. Secepat itukah respon Sasuke ketika mendengar nama Temari di sebut? Aku bukannya kePD-an menyangka bahwa Sasuke menyukaiku. Tapi jika aku sedikit berharap tak apa kan? Tak kusangka cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena saat ini juga aku tau bahwa yang di sukai Sasuke itu Temari, bukan aku.

Jangan banyak bermimpi Sakura!

**Tbc.**

**Sebenernya ini adalah kisah nyata temenku. Trus karna aku pikir ceritanya bagus makanya aku bikin fanfic aja, kebetulan aku nggak ada ide buat bikin FFN. **

**Hehehehe maaf kalo banyak typonya. Maaf juga kalo alurnya kecepetan. Chapter ini lumayan pendek menurutku, tapi chapter depan author usahain agak panjang dech. **

**Tapi tetep Author minta Reviewnya… kalo ada yang review Author janji update cepet dech! Tapi nggak maksa loh hahaha… **

**Sekali lagi REVIEW PLEASE… ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRIANGLE**

**By**

**Yaya Chocho Brown**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini aku masih saja berbaring malas di tempat tidurku. Aku bukannya tak tau bahwa satu jam lagi teman-temanku akan datang kerumahku dan menyeretku untuk ikut bersama mereka keluar malam ini.

Oh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tak mau ikut campur dalam masalah ini. bisakah mereka pergi tanpa aku? Tidakkah mereka tau betapa sakitnya aku saat ini?. tentu saja mereka tak tau Sakura. Mana mereka mengerti posisimu saat ini jika kau saja tak mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan.

Bodoh!

"Sakura! Sakura! Cepat turun! Ada teman-temanmu disini!" tiba-tiba teriakan ibu mengagetkanku dan membuyarkan semua lamunan galauku.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku benar-benar tak ingin ikut! Bisakah mereka mengerti!

"iya! Aku segera turun, Bu!" jawabku dengan malas. Dengan masih memakai pakaian 'keramat'-Jeans sebatas lutut dan kaos oblong berwarna putih- yang biasa ku pakai sehari-hari dan rambut yang sudah jelas berantakan karena aku baru saja bangun dari bergelung di tempat tidur, akupun turun untuk menemui teman-teman yang sama sekali tak kuharapkan untuk menjemputku malam ini.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" baru saja aku akan menginjakkan kakiku di lantai bawah , aku sudah di sambut dengan teriakan super Naruto yang mampu membuat rumahku bergetar.

"APA KAU MAU MEMBUAT ORANG-ORANG YANG ADA DISINI TULI, HEH NARUTO?!" teriakku kesal pada Naruto. Sedangkan teman-teman yang lain(Ino, Karin, Kiba, Hinata, Temari,Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Tenten.) hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku dan Naruto, kecuali Sasuke-tentu saja-

"m-maafkan aku Sakura-Chan! Habisnya aku rindu sekali denganmu!" ujar Naruto dengan ekspressi memelas dan otomatis membuat aku dan teman-teman membuat ekspressi ingin muntah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengar-nyengir tak jelas melihat ekspressi kami.

"Hei Sakura! Kenapa kau masih santai-santai begitu?" Tanya Ino dengan wajah bingungnya. Aku yang memang sedang berusaha menghindari ajakan merekapun memasang wajah polos bak seorang bayi yang baru saja menginjak umur 1 bulan.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku yang langsung di sambut dengan wajah tidak percaya dari mereka-kecuali Sasuke, tentu saja-.

"heh permen kapas! Kau lupa dengan rencana kita tadi pagi? Kau ini masih muda tapi sudah pikun. Bagaimana sich?" omel Karin yang aku sambut dengan wajah cemberutku.

"sudah-sudah! Jangan bertengkar! Sakura sebaiknya kau segera siap-siap dan kami akan menunggumu di sini. Jadi sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat sana." Titah Ino dengan kedua tangannya yang telah mendorongku ke tangga menuju lantai 2.

"iya, iya" jawabku malas. Kemudian dengan malas pula aku segera menuju ke lantai dua tepatnya kamarku.

Sesampainya disana aku acak-acak rambutku yang sudah berantakkan itu. Arrggg! Sebal rasanya! Rasanya ingin kabur saja dari pada harus mengikuti acara bodoh yang dapat merusak mood-ku seperti ini. namun karena sudah terlanjur janji dengan Temari-sahabat tercintaku-, akhirnya aku mengambil jaketku yang berwarna biru yang kebetulan belum aku cuci setelah menggunakannya untuk menjemput ibu dari mall tadi sore, dompet serta tas punggung kecil berwarna coklat, dan sepatu kets hitam kecoklatan. Oke. Sekarang aku sudah siap untuk menemui mereka.

Aku turun dengan dandanan sederhana dengan rambut yang hanya kusisir dengan jari dan langsung mendapat protes dari Ino, Tenten, Karin dan Temari. Namun dengan santainya kujawab protesan mereka dengan "Hiduplah dengan sederhana." Dan merekapun menghentikan aksi protes mereka.

Setelah perdebatan dan aksi protes dari teman-temanku selesai serta ijin kepada ayah dan ibuku, kami pun segera menuju ke teras depan rumah.

Aku tercengang.

Apa ini? apa Ayah secara mendadak telah membuka daler sepeda motor di depan rumah kami? Atau aku yang salah lihat?. Aku melihat ada 6 motor sport yang telah berjajar rapi di latar depan rumahku. Aku masih mlongo dan shock depan pemandangan tersebut sampai tangan Ino yang tiba-tiba menarikku untuk mengikutinya.

Aku baru tahu bahwa motor-motor tersebut milik para lelaki yang sekarang sedang duduk dengan santainya di atas motornya masing-masing.

"oke! Karena tadi kita semua sudah sepakat bahwa satu lelaki akan membonceng satu gadis cantik- cowok-cowok memasang wajah bosan mendengar kalimat ini – seperti kita, maka aku akan membaginya sekarang." Ujar Ino yang di selingi dengan wajah bingungku. "Karin, kau dengan Kiba. Tenten, kau dengan Shikamaru. Hinata, kau dengan si bodoh mulut Toa itu-"

"hei! Apa-apaan kau memanggilku mulut toa? Dasar wanita sok sexy!" protes Naruto yang tidak terima dengan Ino yang memanggilnya dengan seenaknya.

"Diam kau!" semprot Ino yang di balas dengan Naruto yang memonyongkan bibirnya. Sedangkan Hinata yang notabenenya adalah pacar sang Toa-Naruto- hanya dapat tersenyum malu dengan kelakuan pacarnya.

"oke! Lalu Temari, dengan Sasuke. Aku dengan Gaara dan Sakura, kau dengan Neji." Lanjut Ino seraya menunjuk Neji yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kemudian kami semuapun segera berangkat ke tempat yang aku sendiri tak tau dimana.

-000-

Aku tak mengerti dengan Ino yang menyuruhku untuk membonceng ke Neji. Lihat saja sekarang, akibat dari keputusan konyol Ino, Aku hampir mati kebosanan karena dari tadi Neji tak ada niat untuk mengajakku bicara. Boro-boro bicara melirik kepadaku saja tidak sama sekali. Benar-benar manusia es.

Neji memang terkenal dingin di sekolah, sama seperti Sasuke. Bedanya Neji itu punya banyak teman sedangkan Sasuke hanya punya Naruto sebagai teman dan sahabatnya. Neji juga orang yang cukup terkenal di sekolah. Karna, selain dia tampan, dia juga pintar.

Aku tak pernah bicara dengan Neji. Atau lebih tepatnya aku memang tidak peduli dengannya. Tapi karna dia adalah teman dari Temari, makanya aku bisa kenal dengannya walaupun tanpa berbicara dengannya.

Aku baru saja akan berbaik hati dengan mengajak Neji ngobrol di perjalanan kami menuju tempat entah apa itu, ketika mataku tiba-tiba tak sengaja menangkap manic hitam yang menatap kearahku. Manic hitam itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan setelah aku balas menatapnya.

Apa aku salah lihat? Ataukah mataku yang sedikit buram karna cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalan tak terlalu terang, sehingga aku mengira bahwa Sasuke tadi sedang menatapku. Ah! Aku pasti salah lihat. Sasuke kan sudah punya Temari sebagai gadis yang di sukainya. Jadi untuk apa dia melirik gadis seperti aku. Lihatlah mereka sekarang. Bukankah mereka tampak bahagia? Dengan Temari yang sedang merangkul Sasuke dari belakang dan ekspressi Sasuke yang tampak tenang dan nyaman. Bahagia bukan?

Tanpa sadar aku mulai memeluk Neji dari bekalang dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke punggungnya. Dan air matapun mengalir dari kedua mata emerald ku.

-000-

"Wah! Sampai juga!" teriak Naruto seraya turun dari motornya yang telah terparkir di parkiran sebuah moll ternama di pusat kota. Naruto segera menarik Hinata kearahnya dan menggandeng tangannya dengan mesra, sedangkan sang pacar berusaha untuk tidak pingsan.

Aku masih berdiri di samping Neji dengan menundukkan wajahku yang pucat gara-gara menangis di perjalanan, ketika kami berkumpul di depan pintu masuk moll tersebut.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" Tanya Temari seraya menghampiriku. Bisa kurasakan tatapan mereka semua yang mengarah padaku. Aku segera manghela nafas, kemudian mendongak dan memperlihatkan wajah cemberut yang ku buat-buat.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Tenten histeris dan itu membuat mereka semua panic, kecuali Sasuke dan Neji. Mereka mengerubungiku dan bertanya kenapa aku menangis.

"Neji! Dia mengendarai motornya seperti ingin menyaingi angin saja! Aku sampai menangis di buatnya." Ujarku berbohong dengan tampang sebal.

Mereka menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar alasanku.

"aku pikir kenapa. Syukurlah kalau begitu." Ujar Karin seraya memelukku.

"Heh, Neji! Kalau kau sedang membonceng seorang gadis, bisakah kau berkendara sewajarnya saja? Lihatlah! Sakura sampai menagis seperti ini." omel Ino.

"sudahlah Ino-chan!" tenang Hinata sambil mengelus-elus pundak Ino yang sudah tesulut emosi.

Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan masih memasang wajah sebal.

"sudah-sudah! Jangan ribut terus! Lebih baik kita segera masuk dan bermain-main di dalam." Ujar Tenten seraya menarik tangan Shikamaru untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, kemudian di susul dengan yang lain.

"maaf." tiba-tiba saja Neji berkata seperti itu saat aku akan masuk kedalam moll. Aku menatap Neji yang menatap tepat di mataku. Aku tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa." Balasku. Kemudian aku menariknya untuk masuk kedalam moll bersamaku.

TBC

-000-

**Aduh…. Yaya mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena udah update telat. Abiz akhir-akhir ini ada aja musibah yang menimpa keluarga Yaya. Jadi Yaya mohon maaf ya…**

**Yaya juga mau trima kasih buat MAKO-CHAN dan FUMIE yang sudah mau mengorbankan waktunya untuk mereview FF gaje ini… hehehehe**

**Dan tentu saja Yaya minta Reviewnya….**

**REVIEW….**

**Maaf kalo banyak typonya**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRIANGLE**

**By**

**Yaya Chocho Brown**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan sehingga meninggalkan aku dengan 2 manusia es ini? Ditambah dengan Temari yang sedari tadi asyik dengan salah satu manusia es tersebut. Sedangkan mereka dengan seenak jidatnya pergi untuk berjalan-jalan dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya hang-out ini untuk apa? Mereka bilang ingin menjadikan Temari dan Sasuke pasangan, kenyataannya? Semua orang hilang ketika tiba disini sehingga membuatku terjebak disini bersama 3 orang ini.

Aku mendengus ketika melihat Temari dan Sasuke terlihat akrab. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang asyik ngobrol tentang sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Sedangkan orang yang ada di sebelahku ini, tepatnya Neji, hanya diam dan asyik mengaduk-aduk capuccinonya. Ya, mereka meninggalkan kami di salah satu café yang ada di moll ini.

Jadilah aku orang aneh yang hanya bisa diam dan memandang nanar kearah depan yang terdapatSasuke dan Temari.

"Pip..pip…pip…" tiba-tiba hanphone ku berbunyi, aku pun merogoh celana jin pendekku untuk mengambil handphone kesayanganku tersebut.

"Ibu?" gumamku ketika melihat nama yang terpampang jelas di layar handphoneku. Dengan segera akupun mengangkatnya.

"Ya Bu? Ada apa?" sapaku.

"Sakura~ Nak~…." Ada apa dengan suara ibu? Kenapa dia terdengar seperti sedang menangis?

DEG!

Tiba-tiba perasaan tak enak menggelayuti hatiku.

"Ada apa Bu? Apakah ibu menangis? Ada apa Bu?" tanyaku panik. Aku tahu saat ini seluruh perhatian tetuju kepadaku.

"Ayah Sakura~ Ayah!" Ibu masih saja terdengar menangis sesenggukan.

"Ibu! Jangan membuat Sakura panik Bu! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Ayah, Bu?" volume suaraku mulai meninggi. Temari pun pindah tempat duduk di sampingku dan memandang khawatir kearahku.

"Ayah meninggal Sakura~ sekarang kami sedang berada di Rumah sakit Konoha. Cepatlah kemari Nak!" ujar Ibuku cepat kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya meninggalkan aku yang mematung mencerna kata-kata ibu tadi.

Apa? Ayah meninggal? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?. Aku tahu Ayah mempunyai penyakit Paru-paru yang lumayan parah. Tapi 2 tahun terakhir ini Ayah terlihat sehat-sehat saja. Dia bahkan tak pernah masuk rumah lagi sakit seperti dulu.

Ayah, kenapa?

Aku merasakan ada dorongan besar untuk segera menangis meraung-raung. Namun aku segera sadar bahwa aku sedang berada di tempat ramai sekarang dan sedang di kelilingi oleh 3 orang ini. Jadi aku berusaha untuk untuk tetap tersenyum di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Ada apa dengan Ayahmu?" Tanya Temari dengan raut wajah khawatir. Aku tersenyum, mencoba menghadirkan kesan bahwa tak ada yang terjadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, Ibuku ingin aku segera pulang." Ujarku seraya bangkit dari dudukku.

"Loh? Memangnya ada apa Sakura-chan?" Tanya Temari lagi dengan raut wajah yang semakin khawatir.

" Tidak ada apa, Temari. Ibu hanya menyuruhku untuk pulang sekarang." Jelasku pada Temari, aku berusaha keras untuk tak mengeluarkan air mata saat ini.

Setelah aku menyakinkan Temari dan memberikan senyuman terakhir pada ke-3 temanku maka aku pun langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka dan segera menuju ke Rumah sakit.

-000-

Toilet adalah tempat pertama yang aku datangi saat aku sudah sampai di rumah sakit yang di sebutkan Ibuku tadi. Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kan, mengapa aku tidak langsung saja menuju tempat Ayah dan Ibu saat ini, karena aku tak mau menemui Ibu dengan penampilan berantakan seperti ini. Sungguh aku benar-benar berantakan. Dengan keringat yang menempel ketat di tubuhku dan mata bengkak memerah serta rambut yang berantakan, aku benar2 pantas jika di samakan dengan Sadako.

Aku memang menangis dalam perjalananku kesini, tapi aku juga berlari dari moll untuk sampai kesini. Entahlah tadi mengapa aku sama sekali tak berpikiran untuk naik taksi. Aku benar-benar kosong. Yang aku pikirkan hanya aku harus segera sampai rumah sakit dimana Ayah dan Ibuku berada.

Jadilah aku berlari dalam perjalananku kesini. Dan sekarang aku harus segera memperbaiki penampilanku dan menemui Ibu.

Aku mengambil air keran dan kubasuhkan pada wajahku, kulakukan beberapa kali, setelah itu aku mengambil tisu yang memang wajib berada di tasku. Aku mengelap wajahku dengan cepat. Setelah itu menguncir rambutku dan memandang pantulan wajahku di cermin. Kurasa aku dah siap untuk menemui ibuku, jadi aku langsung keluar dari Toilet dan menuju tempat ibu.

Saat aku tiba di depan salah satu kamar, aku sudah melihat ibuku, adikku dan beberapa kerabat dekatku berkumpul menenangkan Ibu yang terlihat masih menangis. Aku merasakan airmataku sudah akan keluar dari mataku. Cepat-cepat aku menghapus air mataku dan memasang senyum tipisku kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Sakura~" aku langsung disambut dengan pelukan erat Ibuku ketika mencapai tempat mereka. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha menahan air mataku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu." Ujarku sambil mengelus lembut punggung ibuku. Ibu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Kau tak sedih?" Tanya Ibu dengan wajah sendunya. Aku tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku sedih. Bagaimanapun juga yang meninggal itu Ayahku Bu. " aku menghela nafas sejenak dan berbalik menatap kerabat-kerabatku dan adikku yang masih menangis di pangkuan salah satu Bibiku. Kemudian kembali menatap Ibu.

"Tapi, seseorang yang sedih itu bukan berarti harus menangis kan? Dan aku tidak ingin menangis Bu. Karena sebanyak apapun aku menangisi Ayah, Ayah juga tidak akan kembali. Ibu, semua akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan ada yang berubah di keluarga kita,Bu, Sakura janji. Ayah akan berada disini" Aku memegang dadaku. "Bersama kita."

Ibu menutup mulutnya dengan ekspressi haru sekaligus terkejut. Kemudian dia kembali memelukku kembali.

"apa yang sudah aku lakukan! Seharusnya aku yang berbicara seperti itu padamu, Sakura. Maafkan Ibu." Ujar Ibu. Aku memalas senyumannya dan tersenyum, walaupun aku ingin sekali menangis, tapi aku harus tetap kuat. Demi Ibu, Sasori adikku, dan Ayah.

"Sakura-Chan!" aku tersentak ketika mendengar Suara Temari yang tiba-tiba masuk di gendang telingaku. Aku melepaskan pelukan Ibu dan mencari asal suara tersebut. Ternyata itu memang benar Temari yang sedang berlari kearahku diikuti oleh teman-teman yang tadi hang-out bersamaku.

"Temar-" ucapanku terpotong karena Temari yang langsung memelukku dan menangis di pelukanku. Aku juga melihat teman-teman perempuanku juga menangis. Aku menghela nafas –lagi- kemudian tersenyum. Aku melepaskan pelukan Temari.

"hei, ada apa Temari? Kalian juga! Kenapa kalian menangis?" tanyaku dengan senyum yang masih elekat di wajahku.

"Sakura…" gumam Temari lirih.

"kalian ini kenapa? Hei Karin! Kau biasanya tak pernah menangis. Dasar cengeng!" ujarku pada Karin dan berusaha untuk tetap riang seperti biasanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Karin langsung memelukku,. Teman-temanperempuanku yang lainpun ikut memelukku dan Karin. Sedangkan yang laki-laki menunduk dengan Sasuke

Yang menatap tajam kearahku.

-000-

**Wahh akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 nya. Ini adalah chapter paling gaje. Tiba-tiba disini Ayah Sakura meninggal. Tapi aku berusaha untuk membuat cerita semirip kisah hidup temanku. Jadi karakter Sakura disini benar-benar aku miripin dengan temanku. **

**Makasih buat yang sudah membaca dan me-Review FFN Yaya. Juga makasih buat kritik dan sarannya.**

**Yang terakhir**

**Mohon Review nya kembali! **^_^


End file.
